


Carina

by One_Gay_More



Category: The Prom - Sklar/Beguelin/Martin
Genre: F/F, NSFW
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-28
Updated: 2019-10-28
Packaged: 2021-01-05 02:42:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 561
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21206114
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/One_Gay_More/pseuds/One_Gay_More
Summary: The constellations sing their dances brightTo notes that match the beating of your heart





	Carina

_“In sweetest darkness dressed before the stars_

_When middle night tempts quiet dreams alive...”_

Alyssa groans and flexes her fingers against the silk ropes tying her wrists together. Emma breaths poetry into her neck and she can feel her nerves light on fire, one by one down her naked spine.

_“And breath curls forth like notes flow over bars_

_To bring these silent melodies to thrive...”_

Soft hands moved agonizingly slow down her arms, along her shoulders, against her neck. Gentle thumbs brush over the apex of her breasts and she whimpers when they’re replaced by lips moments later.

_“My mind becomes a symphony of light_

_As colored music shines through ever part...” _

Emma’s mouth and whispered words dance across her chest in a pattern that drives Alyssa wild. She bites her lip against growls of frustration as her hips roll of their own accord. She desperately wants to touch Emma, but there’s something so _delicious_ about relinquishing control like this that her mouth is practically watering from the overload of sensations. Without warning, Emma’s hand slips between her legs and Alyssa’s vision blurs into a rush of color.

_“The constellations sing their dances bright_

_To notes that match the beating of your heart...”_

She has no time to recover as two fingers dip down, and down, and Emma slides silkily inside her, drawing an almost primal moan from the back of Alyssa’s throat. Thousands of stars explode behind her eyes when Emma pumps once, twice, then slowly pulls out, curling just enough to make Alyssa’s mouth go dry.

_“As I before my orchestra arise_

_And stretch my hands to thank the songs above...”_

Her vision clears for just a moment as Emma slips her fingers into her own mouth and hums quietly, never breaking eye contact. She leans down to brush her lips along Alyssa’s hips and Alyssa thinks she might actually pass out.

_“I only see the colors in your eyes_

_That paint the silent melody of love...”_

With a last kiss to the inside of one of her thighs, Emma’s mouth finally, finally comes down and begins to move languidly against her. The bedposts creak when Alyssa shudders, her whole body pulsing, and Emma drives her higher, higher, until the heat coiling in her stomach springs free and she’s lost among the constellations, weightless, blissful.

_“Thus how can I deny the stars are true_

_When all the universe resides in you?”_

Emma crawls back up the bed and gives the rope some slack. She pulls Alyssa close and waits patiently as she catches her breath, feeling Alyssa relax a little more with every exhale. “Holy _fuck_, babe,” she’s eventually able to choke out.

Emma giggles, carding her fingers through Alyssa’s curls. “You okay?”

“Yeah, mostly.” Alyssa presses her face to Emma’s shoulder and lets out a long breath against the hot skin there. “I want to pay you back, but...Jesus, you’ll have to give me a sec.”

"I’ll give you all the secs you need, babe,” Emma says with a kiss to the top of Alyssa’s head. Alyssa swats half-heartedly at her hip, the loose silk still wrapped around her wrist causing goosebumps to rise where it flutters against Emma’s stomach.

“Cheeky.”

“And what are you going to do about it?”

Alyssa rolls lazily on top of Emma, brushing their lips together. “Everything and more.”

“Can’t wait.”

**Author's Note:**

> Sonnet "Carina" by LaoisePotter used with permission from the author.


End file.
